User talk:RCWriter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Share Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Charart Tutorial page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Midnitesky (Talk) 14:24, November 11, 2010 Hi! Hey, I'm Ottersplash. I'm Nightfern's best friend in real life and on this wiki, so I'm just letting you know that she's gone to Colorado for a few days. She asked me to tell you. She won't answer your messages for a couple of days. Thanks, Ottersplash 18:36, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure, I'll be your friend, RC. That happens a lot on the wikis, sometimes it says that she made it a few hours ago but in reality it was three days ago! That's so weird. They should fix that. Ottersplash 23:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Nightfern just called me and told me how much she wants to get back to editing! Oh, and Colorado is beautiful. She's already seen a BEAR and a herd of elk in the Rocky Mountains. Ottersplash 13:13, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey! ﻿Hi RC! I'm soooooooo glad we're friends. Nightfern told me ALL about you! She told me that you LOVE the Percy Jackson series. I'll tell Nightfern about the books! Bye! ;) Ottersplash 23:24, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm SOOOOOOOOO Happy!!!!!!!!!! Guess what RC? On the 29th of November, it's going to be my B-day!!!!!!! I'm turning 14. I can't wait!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D Ottersplash 23:41, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Wow! That's really good, RC! Iv'e added you on as a member of both projects and you're currently featured on "Warriors Share Current News" on the main page! :) NightfernThe Ferns of Night 20:44, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Admin Yes, I'm admin here after Midnitesky sadly resigned. Ah... you'r angry at me :( I'm guilty. Ottersplash was sad that she wanted you as a friend but you didn't put her on your friends list, so a I promised her I'd put it there. I'm really sorry, and I hope you're not mad at me... you sounded angry... NightfernThe Ferns of Night 23:03, November 30, 2010 (UTC) LOL good you had freaking out there for a second. I'm elated to see your story when it comes out. You know they're having World War IIII at Camp Half-Blood Wiki? For the second time? A whole lot of new user "demigods". Lots of people ticked off. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 21:33, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I wish I could tell you my name but my mom and dad would hang me.LOL. It starts with an S, though. Care to tell me your age though? XD NightfernThe Ferns of Night 21:38, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I call Ottersplash "Missy" when I'm playing with her. Her name starts with a N. My name starts with Sa. This is a fun game LOL. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 22:02, December 1, 2010 (UTC) (1) That is so freaky because that's Ottersplash's name! (2) But no, my name's not Sally. My name has 7 letters in it. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 22:12, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Good lord. Are you a stalker or something? (Just kidding) But don't EVER call me that. Ever. LOL. Creepy... NightfernThe Ferns of Night 22:23, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I said "Don't call me that!" LOL. I looked up Fablehaven and I'm gonna check it out at the library. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 22:45, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Siggie Have you worked out the siggie yet? NightfernThe Ferns of Night 23:30, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I think it's fine. I'll leave a comment in the comment box if I see anything wrong :) NightfernThe Ferns of Night 22:38, December 3, 2010 (UTC) On the warriors image, there's something wrong with it. It happens with every one; you might want to ask Midnite or Cloudskye. It's only the warriors image, and it happens mostly with brown, black or red. Sorry I couldn't help. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 23:27, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Just PI. I love this wiki- I would never quit it. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 16:22, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Mentor! Hey there, RC! I'll be your mentor, since you asked for one. So, let's get started! Is there something that you're confused about that I'll be able to help you with? (I'm new to the mentor thing, myself) ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 17:57, December 6, 2010 (UTC)